The Moon and The Sun
by graceanneidk
Summary: Anidala and the entirety of the Skywalker family deserved better, so this is a rewrite picking up after AOTC with Anakin not going dark. A fix it fic
1. I truly, deeply, love you

_I hate the way Anidala ended tragically and Anakin continuously had happiness torn away from him. So I'm gonna fix it _

**1 **

**I truly, deeply, Love you.**

**A/N: I've never written anything resembling smut before, so hopefully the lime at the end isn't too shitty, sorry haha**

Padmé was ethereal, white silk swirling around her feet, making her appear as if she were floating, white lace framing her chocolate locks and deepening her eyes impossibly. His nine year old self had been right, an angel indeed. He knew he should be listening, should be thinking about the ceremony, but all he could focus on was the perfection that was the woman standing next to him. Her physical beauty was only matched by the beauty of her soul, a heart so pure and morals so strong. Her eyes shining with a passion, for him and for the people she served, that made his chest clench. She was otherworldly, something so rare and so perfect, lighting up the world around her. The moon in a starless sky, a wildflower meadow in the dead of winter, an angel in the cold heart of space.

He was nearly exploding with tension when the time came, heart at peace but body vibrating with need. Her lips were the soft pink of the flowers in their field on Naboo, parted alluringly as her eyes peered straight into his soul, the force swirling around and through them, tethering her to him, and him to her, in a way that was undeniably eternal. When his lips finally pressed against her's, the fire that seemed to always be burning him from the inside out eased, a sigh escaping and brushing against his wife's mouth, prompting one of her own.

For as long as Anakin could remember, he'd been angry. Angry at the world for ripping away his childhood and his mother, angry at The Order for not trusting him and forbidding something he so desperately needed, angry at the Force for not warning him in time to save his mother-just _angry. _But Padmé soothed that ache, that burn. She didn't even have to say or do anything, her simply being put him at ease. Her smile could fix all the wrong in the galaxy, her touch mending his soul, and now she was his other half in law as well as heart.

Only proving his point, her fingers wrapped tenderly around the cold metal of his replacement hand, making him forget the pain of limbs lost disappear, a homely warmth, rather than a raging fire, spread through his chest and to his extremities, a pleasant tingling making him smile.

"Padmé."

"Oh, Ani." Her other hand came up, resting against his cheek, a smile gracing her lips as he nuzzled against it, kissing her palm gently. "Now we'll never be apart, no matter the distance between us." As someone who'd always felt alone, no matter how many surrounded him, the truth to those words were a wave, crashing through him and bringing him to his knees, a sob catching in his chest.

He'd wanted this for so long, dreamed of it since he was a child freshly taken from Tatooine. Her eyes had peered at him every night in his sleep, reawakening the ache of losing her to age, and duty, war and politics. Those issues had nearly ripped her away from him again these last few weeks, her life nearly being taken right in front of him again and again until he thought the fear of losing her would consume him and drive him to unspeakable acts. And yet they prevailed, her skill in combat nearly rivalling that of her skill in the Senate chamber. Watching her battle had nearly driven him insane with lust, power radiating from her as she fought those who threatened all she believed in, soft skin exposed to him by torn fabric and witty remarks bringing a smile to his face even in the deadliest of moments. And now, rather than fear consuming him, it was love.

She had knelt with him, arms wrapped protectively around him in this vulnerable moment, well aware of the type of thoughts running through his head, her lips pressed to his hair. She was the only one he allowed to see him this way, the only one allowed to hold him. She always gripped him to her tightly, covering his body with as much of her own as possible as if in a desperate attempt to shield him from the hurt that always seemed to find him, fingers knotted in his hair as he shook. "Shhhh, my love." He slowly looked up at her, blue eyes wide and watery as his hands clutched her to his chest as desperately as she did him. A trembling hand came up, this one flesh and blood rather than steel and wires, brushing a curl that had fallen from her veil away from her face as his eyes took her in. A part of him was sure she'd be torn from him at a moments notice and was frantically trying to memorise as much of her presence as possible before she was lost from him, and that part was bigger than he'd like to admit.

"I've dreamt of this for so long. You, my wife. And now it's here and all I can think is that I'll be waking any moment to Obi-Wan and the Council's mistrust, and you seeing me as a slave boy from Tatooine."

"This is real, Ani. It's not a dream, I swear. And the Council will make you a Knight any day now, I know it; you've saved a lot of lives, they'll have no choice." Her fingers were stroking his cheek softly, smiling reassuringly at him with gentle eyes. "And you should know, my love, you were never just a slave boy to me. you always have been and always will be, my Ani." His response was to simply crush his lips the hers, gathering her into his toned arms as he stood, and cradling her gently to his chest as he strode through the halls to her- their- room, their kiss never breaking.

He laid her softly on the bed, stepping back to take her in. Her small fingers nimbly removed the veil hiding her curls from his sight of her loose, unbound hair, throwing it on the floor carelessly. He quirked an eyebrow at the movement, a teasing going spreading across his face. "Now, Senator. Where's your propriety?" She grinned at the twinkle in his sapphire eyes and teasing words, lying back on the plush bed and making sure her hair spread enticingly across the pillow.

"Have I offended your delicate sensibilities, Jedi?"

"Oh, I wouldn't concern yourself, Senator." He slowly knelt on the bed, crawling up her supple body with a grin that caused her to melt. "I'm quite difficult to offend." She couldn't help the laughter that escaped at that, biting her lip in a move that made Anakin's stomach clench as his eyes were drawn to the incredibly sensual action.

"I think I know many who'd disagree." He hummed, pressing kisses down her neck, grinning as she faltered at the end of her sentence, focusing his attentions on her pulse point, as it'd been the cause.

"Name one." As her mouth opened to name Obi-Wan, the first syllable manage to escape, he bit down, pulling the sensitive flesh into his warm mouth and forcing a moan from her throat. "That's what I thought." Somehow, she managed to stutter out a few words, such as cheater and unfair, but Anakin paid them no mind, focusing his attention on marking her graceful throat. He grinned pridefully at the sight of the purple mark contrasting sharply with her soft, light caramel skin, causing her to roll her eyes playfully and flip them over, placing her over him.

"You're quite proud of yourself, husband."

"My wife is the most beautiful creature anyone has ever had the pleasure of laying their eyes on, how could I not be?" She flushed prettily and now it was his turn to bite his lip at such an enticing sight, warmth pooling in Padmé's lower abdomen in response.

"You flatter me."

"It's the truth, I swear it." He sat up abruptly, causing them to be nose to nose before using her long curls to gently, but firmly, pull her head back, exposing her throat to him once more. He pressed heated a kiss to the underneath of her jaw, trailing to her collarbones, pausing only for a moment to bite gently, before continuing to the top of her exposed breasts.

When his lips met the impossibly soft skin, he let out a groan, fingers flexing on her hips, hooded eyes peering up at her. Her hands flew up to his hair, gripping the short strands desperately. The sight of him beneath her, eyes hooded and such a dark shade of blue they were almost black, along with the combined feeling of his lips on her sensitive skin, his large, strong hands on her hips, and him hardened between her thighs, was driving her wild. She would never be able to understand how this man managed to be the impossible combination of, everything light and carefree as he laughed in a field of flowers and long grass, and anger as he cut down his enemies in a complex dance of Jedi and lightsaber, as well as childlike with wide blue eyes and a penchant for mischief and trouble, and impossibly sinful, a long toned form with hard muscles felt beneath his Jedi robes and teasing smirks as he kissed her heatedly. Not to mention the sadness that always lurked behind those crystal eyes, the incredible amount of systematic emotional pain that had been inflicted on someone so incredibly young, scars and weight that grown warriors would crumble under.

He was a complex mosaic of love and passion, anger and pain, joy and mischief. Broken apart by the universe over and over again before being piecing himself back together slowly and painfully, simply because he had not other choice. His choices seemed selfish and reckless to those on the outside, but she knew, she saw the selfless love and fierce protective instinct behind each of those choices, each one making her love him more. And now, he was hers, firmly cradling her to him as if she was the most precious thing to exist, and she knew that to him- she was. This perfectly impossible man was devoted to her mind, body, and soul and was all worshipping hands and sinful kisses as he explored all she ha bared to him.

"Oh, Anakin." Her sigh of his name nearly brought him to tears, emotions overwhelming him at this dream come to life, only to be brought back to reality at the feeling of her tiny hands slipping under his tunic and over his stomach, his hands fumbling to help her remove the offensive article of clothing.

"Padmé." He groaned, throwing his tunic across the room, hands settling on her waist briefly before sliding up and over the beaded lace and silk of her dress, swiftly undoing the back of it, groaning as it slid off her shoulders only to catch on her breasts. His fingers greedily explored the newly exposed flesh, grinning smugly against her shoulder at the goosebumps that erupted in response. "I think I'm at a disadvantage here, Angel." He tugged gently on the loosened fabric, quirking a brow at her.

His wife swallowed visibly, trembling hands coming to rest on her dress. Anakin frowned at the sight of his brave Padmé acting so nervous, not used to the sight of her acting so unsure, rather than fierce and determined. His hands swallowed hers as he pulled them away, squeezing them comfortingly. He knew she used her outfits as her battle armor, the elaborate dresses and hairstyles allowing her to feel near invincible. He was, quite literally, asking her to strip herself of her defenses, expose herself down to the nerve, to be vulnerable for him. To be Padmé Naberrie- Skywalker now- rather than warrior Queen Amidala who saved Naboo, or the freedom fighter he fought alongside not too long ago, or Senator Amidala who used words to battle corrupt politicians and defend those she served. To just be Padmé, exposed and vulnerable. His Padmé.

"If you're not ready for this than we'll wait. I've waited years for you, Padmé. I'll wait any amount of time for you."

She shook her head, velvet curls flying. "You already have me." She stood, looking him straight in the eye as she held her gown to her chest, letting his eyes roam over her standing there, swollen lips and ruffled hair, before letting it drop.

Anakin inhaled sharply. His eyes started at the very top of her head before trailing down, taking in every detail. Her curls were wild, draping over her shoulders and falling down her back, her skin glowed in the moonlight that shone through the the open balcony doors, love bites standing out and making him want to make more. Her breasts were perfect, just the right size for his hands to hold with rose nipples perched enticingly, begging for him to play with. Her stomach was toned, ending in flared hips. Her toned legs were long, for someone of her height, and were crossed nervously to hide her most intimate area.

"Ani?" She began shifting nervously, causing him to realize he'd been staring silently for just a bit to long. He stepped off the bed, striding over to her quickly, maintaining his heated stare the entire time. When they were almost touching he stopped, eyes burning into her's intensely as his hands dropped to his trousers, unlacing them with ease and allowing them to drop. He stepped out of them, kicking them off somewhere into the large room, as they both stood, nude, in the moonlight and took each other in. After a few intense moments, they both reached for each other, lips crashing together in the middle. He bent over her, hands grasping her by the thighs just underneath her bottom, and lifted her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. They both shuddered when her sex pressed against his toned stomach, his hands sliding up to grip her rear tightly as he moved them to the bed.

He pulled away slightly, both of them panting and sharing air, whispering softly against her lips, "I truly, deeply, love you."

"And I, you, Anakin." His lips dropped to her left breast, lightly biting and tugging at her nipple as he laid them both on the bed, covering her body with his, a muscled thigh slipping between her's and pressing against her sex, grinding slowly. She groaned hoarsely, a sound the shot straight to his cock, and he switched to the other breast. Her nails dug harshly into his back, her eyes closed tightly at all of these new, overwhelming sensations coursing through her. "Ani-" He bit harder down on her nipple before sucking her breast into his mouth, hands gliding over her her hips and firm stomach, tweaking her other nipple gently.

"Tell me what you want, Padmé." He mumbled around the soft flesh in his mouth.

"Wha- what?" He released her with a pop and looked up at her with dark eyes that were just a thin ring of blue around huge pupils.

She looked perfectly disheveled, hair haloed around her thrown back head, chest heaving and flushed with a red that spread up to her cheeks. Fuck, she was gorgeous.

"Tell me what you want."

Her eyes opened, meeting his, teeth tugging at her bottom lip. "You, always you." He groaned at that, head dropping to rest on her chest.

"Fuck." Her eyes blew wide at his language, scolding him lightly without thinking about it.

"Ani..." His grin was shark like, moonlight reflecting off his teeth brightly.

"What was that, Padmé?" When she opened her mouth to respond, his hand flew to her sex, pressing down sharply. Her head flew back a cry escaping from her open mouth, nails dragging down his back. His mouth down to her stomach, sucking and biting harshly, determined to leave a mark to prove to them both that this actually happened, that it wasn't a dream.

"Stop teasing me, Ani."

"Your wish is my command, Senator." He pulled back, pulling her thighs apart slowly. He sucked in a sharp breath, hands shaking as she was revealed to him. She was perfect in every way, and she was _his_. He took a steadying breath as he grasped himself in his hand, shifting to position himself at her entrance. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He looked into her eyes, and when he saw the firm resolve there, he nodded, gently pushing into her.


	2. Husband and Wife

**Chapter Two- Husband and Wife **

***Unedited****_*_**  
Anakin woke to a warm body curled up on his chest, brown curls mused and haloed around a pretty, freckled face. His non-mechanical hand rose to brush a piece of hair away from Padmé's closed eyes. She let out an adorable squeak, burrowing further into his chest, before squinting up at him drowsily.

"Ani?" He grinned at the way she said his name. It always filled his chest with a soothing warmth.

"Good morning, wife." His grin was full of mischief, as always, and she couldn't help but smile back, resting her chin on the back of the hand that was pressed against his toned chest.

"Good morning, husband." Hearing Padmé refer to him as her husband caused him to jolt. It was real. He was married to Padmé, she was his and he was hers. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped so he was hovering over her.

"A woman of many titles. Queen, Senator, Defender of Democracy, Wife." He smiled happily at the last one, finger gently tracing over her cheekbone as he studied her tenderly. Her hand came up to cup his, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"The last is my favorite." He belted out a laugh, knowing damn well that she was lying.

"No it isn't. Senator of Naboo will always hold your favor." She giggled, happy to see him so lighthearted and momentarily flashing back to the day they spent rolling around lush green hills. She slid her hand to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his sandy, loose, curls.

"Perhaps." She conceded. "But the title of wife to you will always match it." Her lips gently slid over his in a reassuring manner, knowing that, while he'd said it as a joke, he needed to know he was important to her. Her mouth travelled across his sharp jaw and down his neck, still in shock that she was able to do so, before flipping them over.

Her brown curls separated them from the outside world, from the reality that was desperately trying to enter their little bubble of happiness. She leapt over the side of the bed and slid on a lavender nightgown.

Anakin groaned, rubbing his hands over his face as his wife left his embrace, before propping himself on his elbows to watch her. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him with a grin, pulling her hair out from under the long, intricately decorated, robe she'd pulled on over her sleepwear. "Going to find someone to cook us breakfast."

He barked out a laugh, fully aware that Padmé had never prepared food in her life. "I can do it, Angel. Just let me meditate and then I can prepare us something." She loved when he meditated. He could never do it for long, unable to stay still as he was, but he always radiated peace. She loved to sit with him and absorb his presence, watching as the lake country moved with the wind.

Anakin definitely preferred Padmé's presence during his morning meditation to Obi-Wan's, she soothed him while his master made him antsy. She crawled back onto his lap and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Or, I can find someone to make us a hearty breakfast while you meditate and I get ready for the day." He shook his head, hands gripping her by the thighs.

"Padmé, no one can know we're here together. You know that." She played with his long fingers in her lap and grinned up at him smugly from under her lashes.

"My Handmaidens know how to use discretion, Ani. Don't worry, Dormé will handle it all." She slid off him once more, and gave him one more lingering kiss, before gliding from the room, her gown and robe swirling around her ankles.

Anakin watched her go with adoration, jumping up and pulling on his neutral and plain Jedi pants. He strode out onto the balcony, blue eyes taking in the rolling hills and distant, crashing waterfalls that morphed into the still waters of a lake. He braced himself against the stone railing for a few minutes, soaking in the view, before pulling himself upright and folding his hands behind his back. His eyes drifted closed as he immersed himself in the Force, peace overcoming him. Despite his inability to be still, he did enjoy meditation. It felt like coming home, or being embraced by an old friend.

Anakin knew that he was more deeply connected with the Force than any others, his midichlorian count was higher than ever seen before, and, somehow he knew, would ever be seen in the future.

Even in meditation he could sense her, the way her curls tickled the exposed skin of her shoulders and back, the amusement bubbling from her lips at a comment Dormé had made, and the longing she felt to return to his side. The life forces of every thing around pulsed, but none as brightly or fiercely as hers. His lips curled up in a smile as the feel of heel washed through his system.

The Order would never approve of their union, they would toss him out if they ever discovered just what had occurred on the Senator's home planet, but Anakin took pleasure in the knowledge that the Force had brought them into each other's lives and approved of the resulting marriage.

Padmé softly stepped up beside her husband, grinning at how relaxed his face was, eyelashes brushing against high cheekbones. He smiled lightly when he felt her approach, letting her know that he knew she was there, but didn't open his eyes or speak, continuing to meditate. She watched him, and the landscape, for awhile before moving back into her- their- room.

Her robe was dropped on the bed and, a few more steps later, her night gown pooled at her feet before she stepped into the fresher. A few short minutes later, she was twisting her hair intricately, adorning it gleaming silver bands.

Her curls were swirled atop of her head in loops, slightly reminiscent of Geonosis, and held in place with multiple wide, thick, silver bands that eventually met her hairline, while some hair still fell across her shoulders and was decorated by a crystals only found in Kashyyk.

She moved over to her wardrobe and pulled it open, thankful to be dressing on her own rather than by and with her Handmaidens.

The gown she pulled out was a dusty blue, a nod to her husband's eyes, with billowing sleeves that curled in at her wrists, causing a plume like bunch of fabric to encircle them. It fell in subtle layers to the ground and clung to her torso, her curves accentuated by matching silver bands starting at her hips and cupping her breasts. It encircled her neck and flowed over her shoulders, a wide band atop each shoulder.

She slid a pin into the loops at the upper back of her head and slid in in. Tucking a variety of other objects under and into her hair and dress before rejoining her Jedi. When she stepped beside him he turned to face her, eyes raking over her, burning with a mixture of love and lust. "You're so beautiful, Padmé, but now I want to just undress you once more."

She laughed, kissing him, before tugging him back through their room. "Come along, Ani. Let's go down for breakfast before we waste away due to you not allowing us out of bed. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head, and then pulled away from her.

He tugged his shirt over his head and strapped on his utility belt, comforted by the weight of his lightsaber against his hip. Once they were both fully dressed, he joined her in the hallway and took her hand once more. "As you wish, m'lady." She smiled lightly at his teasing tone, eager to show him the meal she'd had prepared. He grinned at the sight of banta meat, prepared finer than he'd ever seen, and shuura fruit desert. Something from his planet and something from hers. He pulled her into a deep kiss of gratitude and moved to pull her chair out for her. "Senator."

"Thank you, Jedi Skywalker." They both chuckled giddily as they served themselves. They were well aware that they weren't going to get a honeymoon. That not too long from now that they'd both have to return to their duties and to real life. But in that moment, they refused to think about it, they were going to enjoy the time they had together before they had to return to pretending not to love each other.

Anakin knew he'd have to develop a plan to be able to spend time with Padmé discreetly, a path he'd take to her rooms in the Republic 5000 without being followed. He'd be damned if he didn't sleep with his wife every night they were on the same planet. But right now, he was enjoying breakfast with the love of his life.

Padmé watched Anakin eat happily, thrilled he was enjoying it. Banta meat wasn't known for being the most enjoyable meal, so she'd taken a risk and had out prepared in a Nubian fashion. She'd been worried it wouldn't have gone well with the Tatooine food or that he wouldn't have liked it. But, Anakin seemed to enjoy it, he was scarfing it down. She grinned at him, finally beginning to eat herself. "Famished due to last night's activities, lover?" His reaction was just as she'd hoped, he blanched, choking on his forkful of food. His lifestyle had caused him to be rather innocent, albeit a fierce warrior. Jedi, not allowed to have attachments and therefore having no use for it, were never taught about the acts between a man and a woman, and it was certainly never referred to so lightly in front of them.

And as Padmé was raised in a proper fashion, he definitely didn't expect such comments from her. But they wasn't in public, and he wasn't someone she had to be professional around. This was Anakin, her best friend and love of her life. She had no such qualms about making jokes of that nature to him, especially when they made him blush as so.

When he finally managed to swallow the bite of food, he glared at her, aware of what she'd done. "And you're not?" She smirked up at him, taking another bite before responding.

"Oh, I definitely am." They both dissolved from heated stares to childish giggles.

After working their way through the main course and desert, they moved out into meadows. Padmé blushed prettily when Anakin tucked a pink flower into her hair. She grinned as she returned the favor, laughing at the sight of a big bad Jedi, padawan or not, with a flower behind his ear, tugging on his padawan braid affectionately. He revelled in her joy, in awe at the way she seemed to be made of sunshine, everything bright as her very core. He kissed her just beneath the ear before gently tackling her into the long grass, making sure to shield her from the impact. The two young lovers spent the rest of the afternoon rolling around and chasing each other, Padmé even going so far as to try Anakin's joke, scaring the _kriff _out of him when she hit the ground and didn't get up, but took quite a bit of joy in getting revenge on him for the same thing.

Anakin had been grumpy over it for about three minutes when Dormé had found them, bearing news from Queen Apailana. "My lady! My lady!" Padmé sat up, Anakin still stretched beneath her, and looked at her handmaidens with wide eyes.

"Dormé? Sateè? What's wrong?" The two women were breathing normally, despite the distance they'd run, athletic as they were, and they kneeled beside their lady and her husband.

"The queen has sent word, my lady. She requests your presence at the palace as soon as you can get there."

"Queen Apailana? Has something happened? " Padmé rose to her feet gracefully, Anakin moving to stand next to her protectively out of instinct.

Dormé shook her head and Sateé peered at Anakin curiously, or having missed the position he and the Senator had been in. "I don't know, my lady. But we have to get you packed and on a transport immediately. Your Jedi protector as well." Anakin smiled thankfully at the handmaiden and nodded.

"Dormé's right. Sateé will go ahead to assist in packing your things while Dormé and I accompany you back to the house, just in case the reason her highness wants you at the palace is because the threat to your life has risen, they might now where you are."

Padmé shook her head. "If they knew where I was they would have struck already, and Queen Apailana would have sent guards as well as her request. Dormé, go with Sateé. I'll be fine and Anakin will be with me. The faster I get packed the better, make sure to pack some things for Jedi Skywalker." The two women nodded in respect and acquiescence.

"Yes, my lady." They scurried off, Sateé shooting Anakin a look of warning, Dormé and Sabé being the only women who were aware of the marriage that had happened, having served as witnesses to their wedding, as well as Threepio and R2-D2.

Anakin pulled his lightsaber from his belt, gripping it tightly, and opened himself up to the Force, expanding his senses and staying alert for any threats, just in case. Padmé bristled at the waves of protectiveness rolling off of Anakin, remembering the stifling feeling of having her every movement watched when she'd originally been threatened.

She stopped walking, taking his elbows in her hands comfortingly. "Ani, everything's fine. This place isn't listed as a piece of property I, or my family, own, and it's far from anywhere else. The chances of us being found are slim. I'm sure Apailana just wants to ask me to return to my post, let's not borrow trouble."

He peered down at her with burning eyes, his body curved over hers as if to shield her from an invisible threat. "You are everything, Padmé. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't survive it. I know you hate being overprotected, but just give me this, or I will go mad." She frowned at the thought of him not making it, but nodded, taking his free hand as they continued on their way.

When they entered their room, all of Padmé's handmaidens were standing there, bags in hands, as well as Anakin's droids. They looked regal, with long gowns and hooded heads, but the lovers knew that they were just as lethal, with weapons tucked in every available space. Anakin nodded at them in greeting as Padmé picked up a bag and they all nodded in return. Padmé took in the protective horde around her, sighing in annoyance and affection, before striding from the room.

Anakin stuck tightly to her side, lightsaber firmly in hand, as the Handmaidens formed a tight circle around their lady, eye's flicking around subtly as they searched for threats. "We're still in the house!"

Sabé tskd at her from her left and shook her head. "Let us do our jobs, my lady. And let us have the peace of mind that comes along with protecting you." Padmé sighed but nodded, knowing this was fight she wouldn't win.

They separated to pile into several speeders, knowing they all couldn't squeeze into one. Anakin stood pressed to his wife as Sabé drove and Dormé kept an eye on their surroundings, a speeder ahead of them and one behind.

When they stepped back onto dry land the formation was quickly reassumed as she was rushed onto the first transport to Theed. People stared at the finely dressed crowd, the Handmaidens sure to keep Padmé out of view, having draped a cloak around her shoulders and made her pull a hood over her face. Everyone on Naboo knew of hero Queen-turned-Senator Amidala, and her face was recognised everywhere she went. The on edge group was already noticeable enough, especially with a Jedi in accompaniment, the last thing they needed was Padmé getting recognised.

The transport jolted to a halt, Nubians flooding out, followed by the obviously rich passengers. Queen Apailana had sent a transport and some guards to take them to the palace, and even Padmé grew a bit nervous at the sight of the royal guards waiting for them. Anakin stiffened farther, if that was even possible, and pulled her even closer. He took the bag in her hands and handed it off to Sateé, freeing Padmé to run or fight without difficulty if need be.

"It's, fine, I'm okay, Anakin." She mumbled reassuringly.

He mutely shook his head and nodded to the guards who joined their formation. The large group's footsteps echoed throughout the ornate hallways of the palace, heavy doors being heaved open to reveal the throne room, Apailana perched regally in front of them. The guards immediately took up posts around the room as Apailana stood, moving to take her mentor and idol's hand warmly.

"Senator Amidala, welcome. "

"Your highness, it's good to see you. I'm afraid your urgent message has put my Handmaidens on edge."

Apailana smile beautifully at the women surrounding her friend, eyes locking on Anakin. "My apologies, ladies. Jedi Skywalker, wonderful to see you again."

He nodded and smiled stiffly at her. "You as well, your highness."

"I'm happy to say I haven't called you here for anything too distressing." Apailana moved back to her throne and sat, the group moving forward with her. "Simply put, Palpatine, although from Naboo, does not share our values. He has seized too much power in your absence seeing how you are not there to help others see through his charm. If we do not take action, he will render the Senate powerless. I ask that you return to Coruscant. I'm aware that you went through quite the ordeal on Geonosis, but you are needed."

Padmé dipped into a small curtsy, smiling diplomatically at her queen. "I understand, your highness. I am more than fit, and happy, to return to duty and serve my people."

"You are an inspiration to all, Senator Amidala. Thank you for your continued service."

"And you, your highness." With a final curtesy, she spun around and glided our, Handmaidens and Jedi alike falling into position around her. When they stepped out into the perfect Nubian air, Padmé stopped, turning to her husband with a sigh. "As happy as I am to be working again, I will miss our ability to be together openly." Anakin smiled sadly at her and took her into his arms.

"We'll figure it out, angel. Coruscant won't keep me from your side." Padmé buried into his chest, allowing herself a few moment there, before pressing a kiss to the clothed planes of his chest and pulling away.

"Alright. Let's get back to Coruscant." The barrier of women was enough to keep admirers from his wife, but it did not discourage spectating.

They finally came within the silver coated, H-type yacht ship that acted as Padmé's diplomatic transport. The silver gleamed in the sun, making the reflective surface difficult to look at. Padmé had once explained to Anakin that the silver denoted her status as a former queen of Naboo, and was the same color of the carrier of the royal household. It was a nice ship, sleek and fast but not nearly as heavily armed as her former ship when she was queen, but still had as strong of a shield.

The lack of weaponry irked Anakin, who wanted his very vocal wife as defended against those who violently disagreed with her politics as possible. Loading onto the ship took mere moments, explaining what was happening to a very inquisitive Threepio took more time than the Nubians and Anakin needed to get settled, especially when he and R2 began bickering. When they took off, Anakin slid into Padmé's room, who looked at him sadly. The couple crawled into each other's arms on the large, soft bed, desperate to spend as much time together as a couple while Coruscant, and real life, loomed ever closer with each passing moment.

**Deadass though, if people don't comment, I'll cry because _anxiety_. **


	3. Knight

**Chapter Three- Knight **

**A/N: A short chapter to tide everyone over till Chapter Fourrrrrr**

_***unedited***_

Anakin rubbed his shoulder with a groan, causing Obi-Wan to chuckle and slap him on the back. "Good to have you back, Anakin. I've missed our daily sparring."

"It's good to be back, Master."

"I trust the Senator enjoyed her vacation on Naboo?"

"Very much, Master."

"And you didn't do anything foolish while protecting her? Like, say, bring her to a hostile planet and get her captured and sentenced to be executed?" Anakin glared playfully at Obi-Wan, shoving his arm.

"No, and you would be dead if I hadn't come to your rescue." The older man snorted and shoved Anakin back.

"Some rescue, padawan."

"I'll have yo-"

"Kenobi, Skywalker."

They turned to see Mace Windu stalking after them, and stopped to allow him to catch up.

"Master Windu." They bowed.

"The council is convening immediately, you are to join us." They nodded and followed him through the pristine halls, nodding at acquaintances along the way.

"Anakin, what have you done now?"

"Nothing, Master, I swear." Windu pretended not to hear them whispering.

"That's what you always say."

"It's the truth!"

'_Other than the fact that I married and had sex with the Senator of Naboo, breaking the main tenant of the Jedi Order.' _But he didn't need to know that. There was no possible way that they had been caught out already. Still, anxiety turned his stomach into knots and he spent the walk to the Council Chambers utilising every ounce of training he had to get his emotions under control so that they didn't sense his nerves. Obi-Wan and Anakin continues bickering, much to Windu's chagrin, as they walker, their debate ending in who had caused the most damage during their missions and who had saved who's ass the most often.

Windu rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to snap at the Jedi behind him. How those two survived as long as they had was a mystery. The doors swung open ahead of them, revealing the Jedi Council sitting formally in their chairs.

"Master Kenobi, Young Skywalker. Enter, you will."

They both moved to the center of the room bowing respectfully to the seated masters, Yoda in particular as they both had great respect for the green master.

"Master Yoda." They both called in unison.

Windu moved away from the duo and over to the only empty seat. "Skywalker, we've convened here today to discuss your future with the Order."

Anakin shifted nervously, he'd been so sure they weren't aware of what had transpired on Naboo but now, he wasn't so sure. He had to work hard to keep his fear stamped down and undetectable. Obi-Wan shot him a look, one he was unable to determine to be scolding or worried.

"Yes, Masters."

"We have considered what transpired during your mission to protect Senator Amidala. It was a grievous error to bring the Senator to Geonosis. You are aware of this?"

"Yes, Masters."

"But, as it did not end in a total disaster, and you helped save a vast number of people, we have reached a decision." Anakin's fear immediately eased, hope taking its place. "You are to become a Knight of the Jedi Order."

He almost turned to grin pridefully, and cockily, at Oni-Wan, but remembered where he was just in time. He bowed deeply in thanks.

"Thank you, Masters. I'm honored."

They nodded in response and Shaak Ti rose to perform the ceremony. Obi-Wan stood off to the side, trying hard to keep his fellow Jedi from sensing the pride surging through him. His padawan was a disaster, but he deserved this.

Two hours later Anakin was nearly sprinting through the halls to Padmé's room, barely taking the time to make sure he avoided being spotted. He froze, darting behind a pillar, when he spotted a group of senators standing in his path, speaking intensely about something.

He took in his surroundings, trying to find another way to his wife's rooms without being spotted. He spotted a vent up and to the right. He pulled the Force into his bunched muscles as he leapt vertically, gripping the ledge of the vent tightly. He ripped it from the wall with a loud clang, causing him to cringe and pause, listening for anyone who might've noticed and come to investigate.

After a few minutes of not sensing anyone coming, he pulled himself up and slid inside. Even now he could sense her inside her apartment, she was impatient and he had a feeling he knew why.

Following her LifeForce he crawled through the vents, chuckling at the mental image of a large Jedi Knight crawling through air vents. He peered through the slots of the vents leading to Padmé's bedchamber. He grinned at the sight of her pacing beneath him, brushing her hair to give her something to do with her hands. He stood as straight he could in the cramped space. Time to make an entrance.

He pounced down on the vent, using the Force to give him the extra push he needed due to not being able to stand up properly, and dropped through the ceiling. Padmé gasped as the grown Jedi landed in front of her dramatically.

"Ani! Don't do that! You startled me!" He laughed at her indignant expression.

"How can someone so small contain so much anger?" She laughed with him, darting over to her husband and throwing her arms around him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Angel. But I come bearing news." She pulled back and peered up at him with a quirked brow.

"Good news?" His grin was almost as bright as it has been during their wedding as he looked at her adoringly. And that's when she noticed his hair. "Your braid!" She ran her hands over his hair.

"Obi-Wan removed it."

"But why- You're no longer a padawan learner!"

His grin grew even brighter as he stopped down and wrapped his arms under her rear and lifted her up, Padmé wrapping around him tightly. "I'm now a Knight of the Jedi Order."

She pulled his lips to hers enthusiastically, parting them and sliding her tongue between his lips and teeth, twining it with his. His hands cupped her bottom tightly and pulled her against him.

"Oh! Master Anakin, I didn't realize you were here. I was just preparing dinner, would you like me to set a place for you as well?" The lovers pulled apart, Padmé's hand flying to smother the laugh trying to escape at Threepio's naivete and Anakin's frustration.

The Jedi threw his head back with a groan and helped Padmé slowly slide back to her feet. "That would be excellent, Threepio. Thank you."

"Of course, Master Anakin." The gold protocol droid waddled out of the room and Padmé finally allowed her laughter to escape.

Anakin glared as his wife dissolved into laughter, dropping down on the bed as she watched him in amusement.

"I forgot I left him to pester you rather than me."

"He's actually been rather helpful." Anakin snorted but his wife just peered at him knowingly. He pretended to be annoyed by his creation, but she knew he was actually incredibly fond of the droid, willing to drag him across the galaxy. "You pretend to be annoyed by him but I know the truth."

"And what truth is that?" She crawled up the bed and straddled him.

"You care about him."

He sat up suddenly, crushing her to his chest as he rested his forehead against hers. "I care about you."

She chuckled. "Well I'd hope so."

"I dare say I love you."

"But what would the Jedi Order say, Knight Skywalker?"

He hummed, kissing beneath her ear tenderly. "They would definitely not approve. But they don't have to know."

She started to make a witty reply as Anakin continued to kiss down her throat, but Threepio interrupted once more.

"Master Anakin, Mistress Pad- Oh! My apologies." He covered his face in shock. Anakin groaned once more as he fell backwards, bringing Padmé with him. "I was just coming to inform you that I've finished preparing dinner and it's waiting for you on the table."

Padmé turned to face the droid with a blush and shy grin. "Thank you, C3PO. We'll be out momentarily." He bowed and shuffled out awkwardly. After a moment of the two lovers staring at each other with amused looks, they both dissolved into laughter as they got off the bed. "We best go eat before Threepio returns."

Anakin laughed, picking up his wife and spinning her once before setting her down. He kissed her softly and pulled away with a gentle smile. He looked down at her hand as he laced her fingers with his.


End file.
